Android 1
by Supersaiyaninfinitygohan
Summary: In an alternative world, Gero's greatest creation is awakened! Now with the world before him, how will he adapt to it?
1. Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Birth**

Five years before Raditz had ever arrived on Earth, there was a machine being created far below the ground. A machine unlike any other.

The android stood at seven feet tall with a muscular build, yet it had no facial features, only a blank canvas for a face and a bright white outer coating for skin. The being actually consisted not of metal and steel, but of magic.

Years prior, while still under the command of the Red Ribbon Army, Dr. Gero had discovered the egg of Majin Buu deep below the surface of the Earth. Gero had seen that the pink ball contained tremendous power, but found himself unable to extract the egg itself and instead used a large syringe to access the pink ooze inside.

It took many years of tireless work but the scientist had managed to alter the genetic structure of the sample, allowing him complete control. The next step was inserting a wire Nano-tech mesh to give the creature a base, data to operate on as well as give it shape and the ability to move.

What surprised Gero was the fact that the mesh and all other pieces of necessary equipment were simply absorbed and in time became a part of Android 1 itself, simply vanishing in a matter of weeks.

This prompted Gero to make it so that Android 1 could only absorb other machines to increase its power and not biological beings, in case the doctor himself became part of the android by accident.

The next step was putting on a coat of material he had discovered that had the ability to attract large sources of energy and, if given a storage area and something to control it, absorb the energy itself.

This material was put on lightly over the android's skin with the added effect of light absorption, meaning as long as 1 had an opponent that so much as hit him, or a source of light or an electrical based machine, the android had literally limitless energy.

All this, coupled with Majin Buu's ability to regenerate from anything but total disintegration, made the android a tough opponent.

"Android 20, hand me that screwdriver if you would be so kind." An elderly Gero asked his robotic double as the doctor leaned over a coffin-like machine. Said coffin currently housed the lumbering android whilst the good doctor fixed the container before activating the energy conduits for it.

The lab was dark with many screens and lights that barely lit the room. Unlike his higher labs which were small and could only house 2-3 androids, this final lab took up the entire base of the mountain.

Gero's robotic double bowed before going off to complete his assigned task.

In the many years that had passed the scientist had seen the error of his ways, knowing that if the only force good had to send out to defeat him was a small child, then he was thoroughly beaten. At this revelation, when the Red Ribbon army was disbanded, Gero decided to switch sides and began to create a force for the protection of the Earth, instead of its domination.

Though, there was more to it than that.

Android 20 returned with the screwdriver and handed it to his creator (interrupting his train of thought) who thanked him and began to tinker with the chamber once more while he spoke cheerfully, "I tell you 20 this is my greatest design yet! This new biological android will save mankind from any force! He will be stronger, faster and smarter than anything else."

"Your calculations are quite correct doctor. It is most impressive." Responded the android in a monotone voice. 20's face was stern, his eyes forward and standing like a soldier in his ringleader-like clothing.

"Oh come now 20, don't think I'm playing favorites." Gero chuckled, "Transferring my personality and memories into you, I know how you would feel if I did start saying which android I preferred, but rest assured you'll have your chance to help. There!" Gero declared and he slowly stood up, grabbing his cane as he did. The elderly gentleman was nowhere near as spry as he once was, Android 20 looking about a decade and a half younger than him.

"All done!" The old man declared, "I've already programmed a bit of personality into him, now he just has to charge for a few years." The doctor suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and grabbed it in pain, grabbing his can all the more tightly, "20, I think I need my pills again." The doctor pleaded in a hoarse voice, and in the dim light made out 20's sinister grin.

"Certainly sir. It will only take a moment." The android then began a very slow walk towards the stairs. A _very_ slow walk."

"20… what… what are you doing?" Gero asked as the pain increased, now on his knees and gasping for breath.

"What I should have done years ago old man. Your programming makes certain that neither I nor any other android can ever harm a living being, but you said nothing about saving the lives of others." Gero was now panting even more heavily, his vision becoming blurry and faded.

"How… how…" he managed to croak out.

"How did I overwrite my programming to do your bidding? Simple: I am the true Dr. Gero. You implanted your memories, personality and genius into me and through this information I have found ways to make the Red Ribbon army great again. Not that you ever cared for what I wanted." The android ended almost with emotion and had now reached the top of the stairs and looked down disgusted at his creator.

"20… please…"

"No more out of you old man. It's time I put _my _plans into action." With that, the large metal door was sealed shut, leaving Gero in the dark with his creations as the power shut down.

Summoning what strength he had left, the dying man crawled over to 1 and spoke, hoping the android could somehow hear him, "No matter what 1, remember who you are: a good being. Try to… to… fight your new programming… my son." With those words, Dr. Gero slowly collapsed to the floor and his world went dark permanently.

And so Android 20 began the meticulous work of rewriting all programming for Gero's main computer and upgrading the various machines there. Soon all machines had the sole directive of ending the life of Goku, Goku's friends and Goku's family.

Though small bits remained of the former programming remained, that is in the androids: Gero's grandchildren who became Seventeen and Eighteen had their memories erased or edited, but retained an essence of humanity.

Android 19 had become a puppet, but could still feel fear. Android 16 had an insatiable drive to kill Goku, but retained his love for nature. Similar things could be said for all the machines, including Android 1.

Yet the android itself was trapped until such time as either the long forgotten lab was reactivated or there was some source of light.

Years passed by slowly and the android maintained some form of consciousness, yet unaware of it and stayed completely still. One day the lab was shaken by explosions as Krillin and Trunks destroyed 20's secondary lab that housed this world's Cell.

Unbeknownst to them, a sliding rock allowed a single ray of into the tertiary lab's ceiling and it fell upon the face of Android 1…

* * *

Age 784. Today was the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. The stands were packed with people from all over the planet to see the tremendous spectacles. Shouts and cheers came from all around as the crowds debated loudly who would and should win the each bout.

Few knew what they would see here today, or what they were seeing. Currently in the ring was the Saiyan named Kakarot and a young boy named Uub who both displayed abilities far beyond that ever seen by many, only a few recognized it as the same moves performed by those two boys at the last Tenkaichi Budokai.

"Oh no! Goku appears to be out cold! 1! 2!- Wait! He seems to be getting back up!" The crowd cheered as the announcer babbled on and all were thoroughly impressed by what Uub could do.

All cheered and screamed, except one: A large being in a brown overcoat and fedora sat in the middle of the crowd and watched the fight intently, waiting to make a move.

"Hey buddy." The mysterious being turned his head slightly but kept his face hidden, "Do ya mind movin? My kid can't see the fight." Declared a Southern accented spectator in a cowboy hat and wearing a frown.

"Apologies sir." The mystery spectator said in a deep, synthesized voice that resembled someone speaking through fabric and he moved over a seat. At first the man was confused by the voice but shrugged it aside at the next shockwave from the battle, turning back to the event and cheering loudly.

The fight might not have been long, but it was spectacular to see. During this time, the being in the fedora had distinguished how much power the Z-Fighters in the current vicinity really had through scans, and it shocked him to find out that not one, but two fighters had deeper powers above his own. This meant a change in tactics.

Android 1 noticed that the fight had ended and Goku was now speaking to Uub. The android focused on the conversation between the two, "Sorry about insulting you earlier." Goku spoke cheerily, "Your true power was all bottled up inside and the only way to bring it out was to get you mad. But I think you learnt a lot about yourself today. You're strong, real strong! But I don't think you've ever had a fight quite like this, am I right?" The Saiyan spoke while walking around Uub and looking him over.

"No, not really." Responded the short fighter and Goku put his hand on his chin thought. Uub was greatly confused. At first this guy was making him fight at an unknown level and insulting him again and again, and now he was acting all buddy-buddy? What the heck is up with that?!

"Hmm…I've decided." The Saiyan declared, "I'm going to come and live with you in your village and train you! What do ya say? You'll get a lot stronger!" Goku asked with a smile.

Uub was now overjoyed on the inside! If this guy would really train him, he could probably win every tournament till he was a hundred! His village would own **all **the world's water! Wait, his village! How could he abandon them?

"Yeah!" Uub started happily, but his face suddenly became sullen, "But-" The child was about to respond, but never got the chance to finish his sentence as a yellow beam pierced his chest, narrowly missing any vital organs. The young boy's eyes faltered and he slipped into unconsciousness from shock. Goku's eyes widened and he looked up in horror.

The crowd stared in silence at the disguised Android 1 who had his finger outstretched and now stood in the ring. The android lowered his arm and discarded his disguise, revealing his pale body. The crowd came to their senses and ran screaming towards the exits.

"You… you monster!" Declared Goku in anger, "Why did you do that? Who are you?"

"I saved his life. If he agreed any further, he would become a part of the Earth's Special Forces. I am programmed to kill all in that group and I wish to shed as little blood as possible. My name… I do not have one, but I am designated as Android 1 of the Red Ribbon Army. You are Goku correct?" The hero nodded, "Forgive me. This is not personal."

Goku entered a fighting stance and his eyes narrowed, "So it's that way huh? Well I'm not going down without a-"

Before anyone knew what happened an arm had materialized in Goku's chest, taking out his heart abruptly. The android never even gave him a chance to blink, dealing with the foe quickly and efficiently.

The Saiyan warrior felt his body go numb. It took him a few Nano-seconds to register what had happened. The villains and invaders had always given long speeches and given him a chance to reach his max, but not this one. No, he had struck quickly without giving him a chance. His family, friends and the Earth were now in danger and he could do nothing to stop it.

Earth's hero's eyes went blank and he fell as Android 1 removed his arm making the heroes body fall to the hard tiled ground, "Priority threat terminated. Moving onto secondary threats."

1 spoke in a monotone, quickly turning his face to the viewer box at a flash of power.

"Father!" Gohan burst from the stands and rushed towards the machine. Arcs of electricity erupted from the man's body and he kicked the android sky high, following after quickly in blind rage, his wife calling after him desperately. Gohan's shirt was incinerated from heat and his glasses broke off instantly.

His father had already been lost twice, and now it was happening all over again. But this time it would be different. He wasn't that scared little boy anymore! This time he would break the cycle of events before they began!

All were fleeing from the scene, save Vegeta and the Z-fighters, the former becoming enraged at having his rival killed suddenly and without a battle even. "That damned machine! No sliver of honour in battle! Mark my words, I will avenge you Kakarott!"

The prince was infuriated to say the least. He had again been denied a chance at revenge, his rival treated like trash, so what did that make him? Bursting into his Super Saiyan 2 form Vegeta flew towards the battle at blinding speeds.

Gohan meanwhile battered away at the machine, quickly pushing past any defense it had with brute force, all his sense gone as he screamed in rage. The image of his father being killed playing over again and again in the man's head. Gohan cared not how, but this machine would die.

The punches were creating shockwaves that shook the city, breaking windows and setting off car alarms, yet they seemed to have no effect on 1. They only made temporary dents in his pale body that quickly reformed and gave him more strength.

This didn't mean that the android could win though. Gohan was still leagues above him in power, preventing the android from gaining any opening. 1 flew back suddenly to gain some distance. The machine put his hand out and fired a white ball of ki but Gohan merely smacked it aside in anger and shot forward with his own golden ball of energy. The Saiyan then proceeded to shove the ball into 1's stomach.

From below the air was heating up while Vegeta charged his attack. He could see Gohan's attack explode in the sky, blowing the machine open like a can of confetti. Yet 1 reformed in seconds as god as new.

"What is this creature?" Vegeta asked himself, hoping Gohan could keep it busy for just a little while longer while he got a lock on its body.

The demi-Saiyan was not actually as well as he looked. Gohan knew that he had been out of practice, but was his stamina really **this **low? Why were his punches having so much less effect every time?

The warrior floated in the sky in a defensive stance whilst panting heavily and sweating. The android however just floated with his arms at his sides, as if waiting to be hit. In actuality 1 was calculating how much energy he had gained as of now. He and Gohan were almost at a point of almost equal powers. That was when he would strike. It was too risky right now.

"What? Nothing to say? No bragging or long-winded speech about how good you are?" The angered son asked with spite, but 1 still made no response, "Say something damn it!"

The android paused a few moments before saying something reluctantly, "I am sorry." Had he just been able to say something of his own free will?

The android didn't have long to think about it though, "Sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?!" Gohan's voice was reflected in his now fluctuating aura, "This was supposed to be a happy day! We were finally living a normal life, one of peace! This was supposed to be nostalgic!" The warrior narrowed his eyes as his voice dropped, "But no, too much nostalgia. My whole life I've had to deal with creatures like you. Who think they're better than us and have a right to kill. That stops today."

The Saiyan rushed forward and 1 raised his arms in defense, but his sensors picked a gigantic power directly below him.

Golden sparks of electricity flashed around the Saiyan as he yelled, "Final… Flash!" The golden giving the machine just enough time to move slightly to the side. The beam soared through the sky and disintegrated the entire left side 1 in a matter of seconds, Gohan nimbly dodging at the last second.

A cloud of smoke was thrown up, hiding the machine's body momentarily.

Their hopes for victory were shattered as the android reformed in moments as good as new, "Just like Buu…" Whispered Vegeta but Gohan returned to his onslaught, not paying mind as he felt more and more of his energy leave him with every punch he landed, "Why! Won't! You! Die!?"

With their energy levels finally balanced out, 1 unexpectedly returned a punch and grabbed Gohan's hand. The warrior was shocked but he didn't have enough time for even that as his wrist was broken with a hard shove. The man screamed in pain, but was cut off as the machine fired a close range, concentrated beam of white energy through his chest, flooding his lungs with blood.

The android dropped Gohan to the ground where he landed in the arena next to his father. Vegeta was furious to say the least, seeing his comrades killed before him like it was nothing angered him to no end and he aimed a kick which connected with the machine's head, "Prepare to die you mannequin reject!"

Jumping back, the prince fired blast after blast, throwing up a cloud of dust as he screamed in righteous anger. Vegeta panted as he waited for his enemy to emerge. He never saw the attack coming.

Appearing behind the angered prince, 1 grabbed his neck and fired a blast of energy through his abdomen. Vegeta's golden locks returned to their normal color and the prince's eyes went blank as he fell down to the arena, where now the bodies lay of the universe's greatest warriors.

"Hercule run now!" Declared the pudgy Majin Buu above all the shouts of terror from the stands as the final few spectators cleared out.

"But… you'll die! Please Buu don't go! There has to be another way!" the old man pleaded but Buu refused to listen.

"Hercule go now! Everyone go now!" With that the pink mass flew towards Android 1 and squeezed the android with all his might.

Before the champion could argue further he was lifted by Piccolo into the sky along with all the other Z-Fighters trying to escape.

Buu squeezed and squeezed, but with a quarter of the strength Gohan had now in his system all the android had to do was expanded his aura and the demon blew apart into pink blobs.

The small pink fragments however quickly gathered and reformed into Majin Buu who showed no signs of fatigue. A quick scan of the monster's DNA and the android saw that their abilities were similar in many ways, and therefore knew he would have to end the fight quickly to assure victory.

Before Buu could act, 1 appeared before him and grabbed the pudgy one's wrists. The android then lit up slightly and stood stationery as Buu struggled, but the fat glob suddenly felt sick as his energy levels waned, "Buu… no feel good. Buu…need nappy… time."

The happy pink color drained from the creation as his energy was taken from him, and soon Buu had turned a stone grey color, every fragment of energy stolen from his cells and he crumpled into dust from the wind.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Finished Yamcha as Dende listened intently, "I managed to grab Uub unnoticed, but I don't know what happened to Buu." The bandit sighed as he thought back again.

The small Namekian nodded and finished off healing Uub, "There. He'll still be out for a while, but he should be okay. Do you think this android will find us?"

"I hope he does!" Declared Trunks as he tightened a fist, "He'll pay for what he's done to our Goku, Gohan and fa-." The teen was surprised when a slap landed on his face. Trunks looked to see his mother in tears.

"Trunks Briefs don't you dare talk like that! You're all I've got left. That android will get what's coming to him, but not now! You don't know how powerful he is!"

"I do." All turned to look at Piccolo who was leaning on a pillar, "It took me a while but I sensed out every last bit of power he has, and for some reason he rid himself of all the energy he had absorbed. It was hard to sense with him being mostly machine, but I estimate he has the power above that of a Super Saiyan 2 but below that of a Super Saiyan 3." Piccolo ceased his leaning and looked at the descendants of his comrades, "Trunks, Goten do you still remember how to do fusion?" the boys nodded, "Make it fast then. I already sent Tien and Chiaoutzu ahead to try and slow him down, but it's not going well."

"Didn't you just hear me? I said that my boy is not…" Bulma stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around all were surprised to see Chi-chi with a stern face.

"Piccolo." The woman spoke up, "Are you sure the boys will be able to beat him?" The Namekian remained silent for a moment in thought.

"I'm certain of nothing. But they're our best shot." The warrior responded honestly and Chi-chi nodded in understanding.

"Boys, I want you to get ready then. Though I may not like it, you two are our last hope. Please, try your best." The female said with a sullen voice. Bulma took a few moments, but she finally gave a nod of approval to Trunks.

"We'll do it mom!" Goten replied with a smile and a thumbs-up.

"Don't worry Chi-chi, that monster will pay for what he's done. I swear." Trunks responded in turn. The two then turned and nodded to each other.

"Br-brother!" Bulla said as she tugged on Trunks' pants and pointed at the edge of the platform. All looked in that direction and gasped.

The scene suddenly became silent as an unexpected guest arrived with a light tap on the floor of The Lookout. He stood tall, yet disappointed at having had to kill the small man and his teacher.

"Final tertiary targets located. Forgive me. I tried to give your friends quick, painless deaths, but they would not stop fighting." The android replied almost solemnly.

"How can you be sorry! Why are you doing this?" Shouted Krillin as all got into stances to try and buy the boys time as they entered the building. Chi-Chi wanted to enter too but was suddenly grabbed by Hercule. The old man had figured his sister-in-law would try something so he but his hand over her mouth and run with the other non-fighters.

"It… is my programming. I must kill all the Earth's Special Forces." 1 answered Krillin's question, "I cannot resist. Please, forgive me."

"We'll forgive you when you're dead! Masenko-Ha!" Piccolo yelled and fired his signature golden beam. He was shocked to see the android merely let it hit him and then reform, good as new, "He's just like Buu!"

"Take this!" Krillin and Yamcha jumped forward and unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches onto the machine, but every hit they made simply sapped them of their strength and only made small craters in the android's body. Eventually the two stopped, panting heavily, only to see Android 1 reform all the dents in his body without any effort.

A yell from the side made all turn their heads to see 18 throw a purple disc with all her energy, but all it did was pass through his centre like nothing happened and the machine again healed.

"Believe me or not, I am still sorry." The cyborg was still with fear as the android lifted his arm and prepared to fire. His hand heated up as the attack was prepared but 18 still didn't move, being knowing the android would be too fast for her.

"18! No!" The blast fired and Krillin jumped in front of it, but this made little difference as both were taken out with the single blast of blue energy in a bright flash of light. That was the last Marron saw of her parents.

"Krillin! No!" Yamcha poured every ounce of power he had into one blast and the entire area was lit up with the golden energy. The bandit growled in anger. He would not be useless this time! "Take this!"

'What is taking those boys so long?' Piccolo thought and listened to them argue about one or the other's fault for it not working, 'Darn it. When I get my hands on them…' Piccolo was stopped when he saw Yamcha fall to the floor out of energy.

Smoke from the attack cleared and Android 1 could be seen with a mass of energy in his right hand. Piccolo gasped and crossed his arms as the machine fired. Again the Lookout was lit up, but when the blast cleared, Yamcha was gone and Piccolo was severely burnt.

Chi-chi, Bulma, Hercule, Roshi, Puar, Marron, Pan, Mr. Popo, Dende and Oolong all watched in horror as the unrelenting machine walked forward silently towards the Namekian.

"Darn you. Every time we beat someone evil, there's someone else to fight. Will things ever change?" Piccolo now hoped to just slow down the android with small talk, and it seemed to be working as 1 stopped in front of him. The machine paused as he began to speak.

"Tell me. Why do people… die for one another? I do not understand these things called emotions. I wish to know." Piccolo smirked. His plan just might work.

"Simple: we see someone worth dying for, because of our emotions. It's not something I can really explain, but the question you should be asking is: how can you have emotions?"

"…I have emotions?" The android responded confused. That was impossible he was a machine nothing more. His programming said so.

"Yes. Each time you apologize, you seem to feel regret. You do feel regret don't you?"

"I do. I merely wish… I was strong enough to not do this. This is not what my father wanted."

Piccolo's eyes bulged, "What are you talking about? I thought Gero wanted nothing more than destruction?"

"That was Android 20, not my creator. You shall have to ask in Otherworld. For now, I must complete my programming." Before Piccolo could respond, a light punch forced him to block. The Namekian knew he would not last long, but he would still try.

Inside the building, Trunks and Goten were struggling to remember the technique used so many years ago. They could feel energy signals disappearing outside, but that only added to their stress.

"Our fingers were straight… right?" Asked Goten confused, flexing his hands.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean… I don't know! How do we do this again?" Trunks responded angered while tearing at his hair.

"Don't look at me! I'm out of ideas." Their conversation was interrupted when the door was blasted to bits and Android 1 walked through the smoke. Angered by the machine's arrival, the two immediately turned Super Saiyan and rushed him fists cocked back, only for the android to grab their necks and snap them simultaneously, letting them too drop down to the floor.

"All tertiary threats eliminated. Final threat to be terminated." Android 1 turned around and walked out the room towards Dende's location.

* * *

"You must leave now! Please!" Pleaded Mr. Popo but Dende stood his ground with his eyes closed in worry. His hands were gripping Kami's cane tightly in fear, but he had resigned himself to his fate. He would not run today.

"No. I became guardian of Earth, and I swore to protect it no matter what the cost… even my own life. Just get the others out." The pale being slowly opened the door and ducked under the frame. Marron and Pan cried softly as the android walked across the room directly in front of them and stopped, towering over Earth's guardian.

"You know why I am here?" Dende nodded and the two mothers in the room shielded their daughters whilst Hercule struggled to hold Chi-Chi back.

"If I am dead, the balls will be inert… but there will still be hope…"

"There is another set of Dragon Balls. I know this. A surviving drone of Android 20 picked it up in conversations and has been feeding me information." The guardian's face was only shocked for a moment before becoming stoic again.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Please do not ask the Namekians to revive anyone, for then I shall be forced to destroy them as well in accordance with the orders to remove the Dragon Balls, as well to destroy Earth if anyone is revived." Dende nodded begrudgingly with his eyes closed. He had failed the Earth and her people, he was nowhere near as strong as Goku or Vegeta. All he was good for was an early warning and making sure the Dragon Balls stayed active, and now he had even failed at that.

The guardian's world went dark in an instant as his life ended abruptly from a blast to the chest. The others gasped one more time as the young Namek fell to the ground in seemingly slow motion while 1 stood unflinching.

"All threats eliminated. No more objectives listed… New objectives:

1. Find out the cause of my emotions.

2. Find something worth dying for."

* * *

**A/N: And so is the start of this. Be aware, there is more but not in this chapter. Also please don't flame me for killing pretty much everyone.**

**The reason they all died so fast is because both Gohan and Vegeta were too angered to fight properly, Android 1 strikes quickly and efficiently, not wasting time and none of the others had the combat strength.**

**Till next time, please review!**


	2. Humanity

**A/N: This chapter doesn't have much action, but I will get to it, promise! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Humanity**

A mundane life. That was his dream. A wife, one child, a good home and a chance to earn a decent living. And when his time came, pass to the next dimension and continue his eternity there. Not to kill or destroy, just live happily and try to understand the universe. That was however not an option for Android 1.

1 knew society would accept him for his differences, not understand what happened in the tournament. But oh how they treated a man with no identity.

Simply adopting a disguise similar to the one at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and he was the same as any other stranger. For a good month now, 1 had merely sat on a park bench, reading a book he had found discarded over and over again. It was titled "Human Psychology for Beginners" and it seemed to beckon him.

Though he read it over and over again, it made little sense to the machine. But this was not all 1 would do. Since it was a park, people were often about and he enjoyed watching them. Joy. Something he added to a list of emotions he was beginning to have. It was strange realising that he had emotions and felt even stranger when he experienced them for the first time.

In particular, 1 enjoyed watching the children. Their laughs and cries seemed to stir something up in him. They were all carefree and inept of danger and troubles. The way people laughed and ran and joked, it made him… jealous.

Another emotion jotted down.

Fortunately no one had noticed him yet or else the police might have been called.

Understanding humans was hard. They did things upon whims and could break down at a moment's notice over trivial things, while 1 had barely any free will to begin with. His understanding had become better once he discovered a signal called the 'internet' and did some more research.

According to the records and stories he had found there, emotions seemed to be the cause of all things. Be it greed, lust or anger, it was the trigger to anything with sentience, yet it made no sense. Especially the one emotion called love.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A quiet voice asked and Android 1 turned to see an elderly woman with white, thin hair, pink woolen jacket, green shirt and blue skirt smiling down at him as the sun shone behind her through the leaves of the trees, making her seem almost like a person from the next world.

"Negative. This seat is open for occupation." 1 replied and moved slightly for her in a new voice he used. Various people had sat next to him over the weeks, giving him chances to test out socializing. The machine had the ability to call upon the voice of any of his android brethren, and could manipulate the pitch and volume for to create any voice… leading to some interesting results.

Eventually he had decided to use a voice in between that of Seventeen and Sixteen: higher than Sixteen's but deeper than Seventeen's and having a slight hollow sound to it, but it was mostly the speech pattern he could not figure out.

The woman however seemed to pay no mind to that and sat down next to him, revealing a basket and taking out some bread to feed the birds while 1 sat stationery, optical sensors forward.

"No need to feel awkward dearie. There is no need to talk if you don't want to." She said throwing some crumbs gently.

"It is not that I do not wish to communicate, I merely lack a subject of conversation."

"Well, how about introductions? I'm Amelia Carter, and you are?" Amelia extended her hand and in less than a nanosecond 1 went through a list of all the common names in Ginger Town.

"Haruko* Mashin*." 1 responded as he shook her hand gently.

"Well Haruko, what's a handsome young man like you doing here?"

"I find irony in that enquiry as I was recently querying myself that. But I suppose an adequate answer would be, to find beauty." As the machine said this, gunfire could be heard in a street not too far away followed by sirens and an alarm that sounded similar to that of a bank.

"Well, I don't think humanity is the place you want to look for that." Amelia said with a sigh, "We fight for money and power, pushing away everything else so that we can think we rule the world, when all it amounts to is a pile of bones when you die and more destruction on the way. I don't think we'll ever learn."

"I'm afraid I must disagree. There is hope for humanity. A few decades ago, technology from Capsule Corporation helped end a great many problems on this planet. As for humans themselves, I believe an example would be this holiday called, "Christmas": Whether you are of that religion or not, gifts are given and the day is celebrated. Beforehand, many do charity just for the sake of it. Though it may sometimes be to feel better about themselves, good still comes of it. There are also many organizations that do their part to help. If there was no good in the world, I assure the human race would now be extinct."

Amelia chuckled slightly, "Well, it appears as though as long as someone has a good heart, good will happen." The woman's expression then became sullen, "But times have been hard since the martial arts tournament. Everyone seems to be in a panic over what happened, and now there's more crime than ever. Saiyaman stopped coming as regularly but now he's gone altogether, and people are suffering. "

Time. Another thing that the android had. His skills allowed him to look over things and make decisions in split seconds that would take others months to decide. The machine suddenly stood up and walked towards the city as he said, "Excuse me. There is something that acquires my intervention."

Amelia waved goodbye and then returned to her bird feeding with a slight chuckle, "Oh 1, how you've changed. Things will get interesting now. I just hope it's for the better."

* * *

"Everyone down now!" Yelled a man with a ski-mask and gun as several of his partners moved money into the van, "Not one cop comes near us, or I shoot them all! Got it?"

People screamed as they ran away and several hostages whimpered in fear as the police tried to get some backup and fast. The thugs had several heavy weapons on hand and the small police force was nowhere near well enough equipped to deal with them.

"What's taking so long?" Asked the leader, turning to one of his masked goons.

"One sec boss. We've almost got enough cash to retire to Anembo Island forever." Replied said goon as he took bag after bag of money and put it in the truck.

"Please. Cease and desist with your actions. That currency does not belong to you." A loud voice boomed. All eyes turned to see Android 1 in costume walking calmly towards the scene.

There was a short moment of silence before the leader burst into laughter, "Get lost before I put some lead into you." Warned the villain as he cocked his gun and aimed at 1 for emphasis.

"That statement is not plausible. The bullets in that chamber are mostly brass and copper." Stated the android blandly as he continued to walk forward.

"Who gives!?" With that the man opened fire on 1 and the bullets flew. The small projectiles hit their mark and went right through the hybrid as if the android were clay and he continued to walk unfazed as the holes closed up on his body, but his disguise was in tatters.

The thug quivered and dropped his gun, "M-Marty! The grenade-launcher now!" Marty nodded and aimed his weapon at the android, firing the explosive and creating a small explosion. The street now had a small fire and crater on and in it respectively and the mood became tense.

A cloud of dust was created as the thugs breathed a sigh of relief and the hostages lost their hope for rescue. Just then, a shape could be made out of the black smoke.

1's disguise had been vaporized but the machine was without a scratch and continued to walk calmly like nothing had happened.

"No.. no! Stay back! Monster!" The leader stepped back in fear as 1 was now inches away.

"Please, come with me." The robber decided to decline this request and turned around to make a run for it. When 1 grabbed his arm, the android immediately regretted it. His outer layer that absorbed energy went to work as it found a new source. The man stopped in his tracks, mouth wide open in pain.

Slowly, his life force left him and passed through his veins, his skin turning pale and hair becoming thin. 1 let go as fast as he could, but it was too late. The man was now but skin and bones when he crashed onto the ground and turned into ash.

For a few moments everyone was silent as the machine looked at his hands and then, like with the other energy he had absorbed from his fight with the z-fighters, could not bear to have stolen energy in his body and released it in a small, white orb.

"Monster!" Shouted one person and everyone, even the robbers, made a run for it, screaming and looking for a place to hide. So there stood the machine of destruction in a barren street, no human for miles around. This was something new to him.

And so, loneliness was added to his list of emotions.

Was this to be his fate? Not being able to touch another living being without killing them? Was he even alive? What were the qualifications to be alive?

Despair was added. Then, hope.

It was a long-shot, but there was someone on the planet who could remove his layer of energy absorbing skin.

* * *

Bulma Briefs had sat on her couch for the first week of grieving simply crying, knowing that this time her husband would not return. After that, she began plans for things that could end the machine of terror, but without scans of the monster, she could do nothing so that project had been abandoned.

"Bye mom! I'm off to see Pan!" Declared Bra. The young girl had said she wanted to take up martial arts as a way of honouring her father and brother, and Bulma thought of it as a healthy outlet to relieve any pent up aggression that could lead her against the machine unwisely.

"Goodbye sweetie! Don't be too rough okay?" Bulma shouted as she had some coffee and looked over business details.

Then something strange occurred: A knock on the door. This was strange because the Capsule Corp Headquarters had a gate strong enough and electrified enough to hold back a herd of elephants.

"I'll get it!" Yelled her daughter, but before Bulma could say anything, she heard the sound of the door creak open, Bra say hello and then scream in terror.

"Bra!" Before the mother could even stand up, Android 1 entered the kitchen holding Bra by the back of her collar as the girl squirmed in his grip.

"You! You put her down right now!" Ordered Bulma.

"Forgive me. The door was opened and she attacked, causing my CPU to enter 'Battle Mode'." 1 explained as he gently dropped Bra and the girl turned to face him.

"You'll pay for killing my dad and brother!" Bra activated what reserves of ki she had and prepared a punch but was stopped.

"Bra! Stand down now! You are not nearly strong enough to take him on." Bra begrudgingly lowered her fist and Bulma continued, "What do you want?"

"Something that will make me less of a threat to the Earth."

"… I'm listening."

"I would appreciate a degrade. I have a second layer of skin that absorbs energy, and due to Protocol 513 I cannot perform any major changes to my body."

"And why should I help you?" The Briefs woman asked, a little less tense and losing some attitude.

"I will make it my primary objective to protect this planet from any threat to make amends for my actions."

"If you really want to help, then why not have me override your programming, or let me destroy you?"

"Protocol 21: Self-preservation unless under orders from Android 20 to self-destruct. You cannot reprogram me for my binary code was rewritten by Android 20 and would take a mind even as great as yours several hundred years to 'crack' as it were.

The heiress thought it over a few moments, "You swear you'll protect the Earth, even if it clashes with Protocol 21?"

"I swear."

"Fine then. Meet me in my lab in five minutes." The robot thanked her and stood still as Bulma and Bra left the kitchen, the elder Briefs woman having a plan in mind.

The operation was short, yet not entirely effective. 1 still had the ability to absorb energy in his hands, yet now he had more control over it. Bulma however was ecstatic when the machine left, now having his designs laid out, having taken scans secretly during the procedure.

* * *

1 now had a risk to take as he entered his old home. There was his charging chamber in the centre of the room, still open the way he had left it. After looking around briefly, 1 walked to the far wall of the lab, and began to wonder which of his brethren would be safe to awaken.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit more to get some stuff out of the way. I thought it over, and the whole skin absorbing thing made 1 of a gary-sue (a character in a story that just can't be beat no matter what) and gave me a chance to explain some stuff that needed explaining.**

**Next chapter, more androids and who knows what else!**

***Haruko: Japanese for first born**

***Mashin: Japanese for machine**

**Please review!**


	3. Company

**A/N: Quick notice that I have edited the first two chapters to improve them, and I think it would be worthwhile to go back if you are following this as it comes out, especially the part between Amelia and Haruko in the park…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and/or Dragon ball GT.**

**Claimer: I won this plot and all my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Company.**

The room was dark with only a few rays of light entering from the roof, thanks to a hole 1 had made upon his exit, giving it an eerie feeling.

The lab was full of mold, the computers disabled and unusable long ago and their screens blank and dust covered. The walls were a dark brown rock and the floor hard concrete. In the centre of the room lay his white, coffin-like chamber which had housed him for years with the lid leaning on it.

There, next to it was a skeleton with a lab coat over it and a cane next to it.

1 did not know what to feel as he never truly knew Gero. The android saw him as a father and creator but did not know what to feel. Anger at 20? Sadness for the death? Should the android mourn him?

After a few seconds, 1 thought it would be… respectful for the man to have a burial place, so he calmly walked over to the remains and gently set them in his own chamber, closing the lid softly and feeling a bit more at peace as he no longer had to look at the bones.

The machine then turned his attention to the coffin-like chambers on the wall. There were ten of them in total and each with a numbered designation so as to show the order of their creation, each standing there silently and ominously.

Android 1 walked over to the dead computers and put his hand on them, using his strange metabolism to spread his hand into and over them so as to clear off all the grime and send a small jolt of electrical energy through it. The screens became alive with light and information as did the lab due to old generators being powered up simultaneously and soon the room could be seen in full light.

But that's not what 1 cared about. The machine quickly bypassed all firewalls and downloaded stores of information in seconds, gaining access to the status of the various androids of Gero's design.

A screen activated on 1's HUD with a list of names, numbers and various other sorts of data:

Name: Status: Mental Stability Level:

Android 1: Active Stable

Android 2 (A.K.A Cell): Deceased Near "Highly Unstable" level

Android 3: Alive Decent stability

Android 4: Inactive [Chamber damaged] Unstable

Android 5: Inactive [Chamber damaged] Stable

Android 6: Inactive [Chamber damaged] Low

Android 7: Alive Normal

Android 8: Active Undesirable

Android 9: Inactive [Chamber damaged] Normal

Android 10: Active Warning! Warning! Do not activate! Subject is deadly!

Android 11: Inactive [Chamber damaged] Normal

Android 12: Inactive [Chamber Damaged] Normal

Android 13: Inactive Highly Unstable

Android 14: Inactive Normal

Android 15: Inactive Low

Android 16: Inactive Highly undesirable

Android 17: Active Low

Android 18: Inactive Low

Android 19: Inactive Perfect

Android 20: Inactive Perfect

1 deactivated the screen and walked over to the row of coffins. To think, one little crack would lead to the end of a machine thanks to all the grime and dirt that could enter and destroy their systems or cause the continual flow of energy inside to stop due to a portion exiting, leaving their battery dead.

Standing in front of the pod with a large 3 on it, 1 pressed a button on the side and the lid popped off to reveal a coat of glass with a strange green-blue liquid inside that housed another android, though this one was biological.

It was strange though, as this android only seemed to be about the age of ten and stood no taller than Gohan during the Cell games. He had a well-toned physique like any other fighter and only wore a pair of slim underpants as he floated.

3's hair was black and like that of Raditz but only came up to waist length and was far smoother. The boy's face was developed, making him look a little older than he was, and 1 saw a tail bobbing up and down behind him. The child floated quietly, eyes closed with a mask over his face so as to breathe.

1 scanned the boy and a store information was pulled up which he spoke out loud:

"Designation: Android 3.

Android Type: Biological.

Data: Android is comprised of DNA from the strongest Saiyans found over the years and added so as to make more powerful. Has remained in cryogenic status due to refusal to follow orders or perform any activity. Subject continues only to sulk of how he is not a true being."

The data continued, but 1 decided to stop as he saw the boy open his eyes abruptly and stare at him. 1 was not sure if it was a stare of malice or just a plain stare. Things became… awkward (another added to the list) when neither moved or did anything.

1 decided to break the tension by pressing another button on the side which slowly drained the strange liquid after which the glass slid down, the boy not taking his eyes off the larger android for a second.

When the chamber was finally fully open, the boy landed with a soft thud on one knee, his legs needing to be warmed up.

Neither said a word, 3 merely nodding once after a few seconds to show gratitude and 1 nodding back so as to accept his thanks. While 3 flexed his hands and muscles to get them warmed up, 1 walked over to the pod with the designation 7.

The coffin was opened in the same manner with the push of a button, yet this time there was no liquid or glass inside, and another scan was performed to gather data:

"Designation: Android 7

Android Type: Cyborg

Data: Subject is made up of both robotic and organic material allowing increased speed and strength. Subject was not sent into field due to anger levels and refusal to follow orders due to resentment from the loss of old life."

"Woah there big guy, we just met and you seem to know so much about me. Are you a stalker or something?" A feminine voice jokingly interrupted. The owner of said voice was Android 7, slowly climbing out of the coffin and stretching so as to get her gears and muscles worked up.

7 had a slim, attractive figure and stood at what appeared to be slightly above average female height and was dressed rather casually wearing black jeans, grey sneakers, a black, sleeveless top and a brown leather jacket to cover her arms.

"So, what's with the wakeup call? The doctor expecting me to cooperate this time or did you just want to see beautiful me in person?" The female walked around 1 as she said this, caressing his chest seductively with her finger, but the male android remained unfazed by this and stood stiff, not knowing why 7 was doing, what she was doing.

The silent giant merely responded fluidly and simply "Neither Dr. Gero nor Android 20 are alive or active, respectively, at this moment in time. I activated you two of my own choice as I saw it… unfair, that you were without choice in this world and remained trapped. You are free to make your own choices yet note:

1. There is no longer a need for killing as Son Goku is no longer living neither are any other members of the Earth's Special Forces, so our prime directive has been completed.

2. If you do cause any harm, then I will be forced to irreparably harm your systems to insure the safety of this planet and its inhabitants."

The tall android spoke with a serious posture, his voice almost hinting at emotion, yet 7 herself remained unfazed by this and just gave a wave of her hand before looking around and seeing the young Android 3 still stretching.

"Who's the kid?" She plainly asked, gaining the attention of the boy and receiving a look deadly enough it could make beings like Freeza tremble.

"I'm Android 3, deadliest ever biological creation and all powerful warrior, not some 'kid'." The child spoke menacingly in a slightly scratchy yet still very young voice.

"Well Mr. All Powerful, you do realise you're not wearing pants right?" 7's only answer was the boy turning around and blushing as the warrior crossed his arms.

7 nodded and turned around back to see 1 staring at the coffin with the number 10 on it. Not moving, just staring blankly, "Yo muscles, are you gonna open it are you gonna marry it?" The female asked rudely.

"My designation is Android 1, and I plan to do neither of those actions. I shall not wed the chamber as I cannot lawfully do so, nor do I have the desire. I shall not open it for… I do not know what exactly is inside. Android 20 was truly fearful of it." The tall machine responded without even turning his head.

"Aha. Well, what do you plan to do then?" 3 now also turned his attention to his savior, yet only turning his head to look at 1.

"I have no plans, only goals. My primary goal is to protect the Earth, my secondary goal is to find the source of emotions and my tertiary goal is to find a cause worth dying for. You are welcome to join me on my quest if you wish." The gentle giant said in his monotone voice.

"Aha… well, is there a chance of money in this?" Asked 7 crossing her arms.

"Or honor?" Added 3, now finally turning around but maintaining his position.

"Fame?"

"Glory?"

"Excitement?"

"Fighting?"

"Fun?"

"Adventure or destruction?"

"In order: No, unlikely, no, no, possibly, yes, no, will not be tolerated. I shall be in charge as I worry either of you may endanger lives." 1 responded without skipping a beat.

The two other androids thought for a few moments before saying in unison, "Thanks, but no thanks and good luck."

With that, androids 3 and 7 blasted through the ceiling and off in opposite directions, wanting to find something that would satisfy their needs and wants and stay the heck away from 1.

"Odd. Those events did not proceed as planned… very well then. I shall merely have to work harder to have them join my side." And so, Android 1 blasted off as well, deciding to start trying to make friends the next day and return to the park in the meantime, not realising that things would soon get very interesting… or who Android 10 really was …

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know this was short, but I'm going through a bit of writer's block right now and there wasn't much I could do in this chapter without shoving stuff in and making it feel squished in.**

**Also, a bit of a sad announcement that I won't be able to write for a while due to prior commitments at school (oh how I wish I could go back in time and not volunteer for it!) till Winter Break and then I'm not really off till March 17****th**** (it shall be a wondrous day!). I'll see what I can do in-between breaks and whatnot, but I'm not making any promises.**

**Well, till next time, please fave, follow, review, but stay awesome!**


	4. Reckoning

**A/N: Well… in all honesty I have not planned out this chapter at all ^^". I barely even have parts of the story down, but I hope it won't be too bad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Reckoning**

Pan threw several hard punches and kicks into the air at her imaginary opponent. The young girl had ferocity in her eyes as she pummeled the figment, not allowing it any time to fight back and using onslaught after onslaught of punches and kicks to down her opponent, her tiny yet somewhat muscular arms using every bit of power and filled to the brim with anger.

"That's enough Pan." The elderly Master Roshi called from in front of his porch. The martial artist had been standing there and observing the girl as she fought, focusing on her technique and strikes, "You're relying too much on anger. If you continuously attack with so much force you'll tire out and your punches and kicks will be at a wider angle, leaving you open to attack."

"Yes… master." Huffed the young girl as she panted in her orange Turtle Hermit gi, her hands on her knees as she tried to regain her breath before going back to fighting the imaginary foe, her attacks now far more focused and with less force.

The Turtle Hermit continued to watch again through his sunglasses, recalling the memories of months past: Both Pan and Bra had come to him just one month after the tournament fiasco, asking for training. They had said it was for nothing more than exercise and to let out some aggression and apparently their mothers had wanted them to learn some self-defence for the now crime-ridden streets of the cities.

But Roshi had seen through their lie. The two wanted to get strong, very strong… strong enough to defeat the dreaded menace of Android 1.

At first the perverted master was going to turn them down not wanting to put them in harm's way, but he saw it in their eyes: If he refused, they would go to someone else or even train alone which would surely result in disaster if they went after the machine. At least if he trained them, they might be able to last a few minutes and learn that 1 was simply too powerful and let it all lie and move on with their lives… even though the last bit was highly unlikely and they would just both train more.

When he did take them in however, he quickly found that due to their Saiyan heritage both made leaps and bounds in training, moving from slightly above civilian power levels to near his in a week.

So now their training was more against each other in sparring and not so much against him and so the elder decided to focus more on telling them about technique and energy control, soon they would have learned all he could teach… damn sometimes these Saiyans made him look bad.

"Master Roshi! Master Roshi! Sorry I'm late!" Came a yell from the sky and the two on the island looked up to see Bra coming closer shakily, still getting used to flying on her own. The blue-haired female touched down on the beach sending up sand that almost blocked her red fighting clothes, which were basically her normal clothes but could withstand more wear and tear.

"Not a problem my dear. I suggest you get warmed up though, we're going to get a lot covered today." Master Roshi replied simply as he thought over the day's lesson plan and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Master Roshi, is there any chance that Uub is here? ... Or Marron?" The young girl asked hopefully yet her teacher only responded with a small sigh.

"I'm afraid not dear. It seems like they're both still on the Lookout, but at the rate you're learning I'm sure you'll be able to go there too soon." The man tried to reassure her, and received a disheartened nod in return before turning around and moving towards Pan.

Once in front of each other, both girls began to do some stretches before their spar. Pan greeted her friend with a small smile, but she got something else in return, "That monster was at my house today." Bra whispered and Pan's eyes went wide in surprise.

"No way! What did you do?" The daughter of Gohan asked, trying to keep her voice low and her agitation to fight in.

"I wanted to fight him, but mom said no. Then they went into the lab and did… something. I don't know what though but my mom looked kinda happy afterwards." Bra explained and her younger friend almost burst out screaming, but at the last second remembered to whisper.

"Do you think maybe he'll let us bring our dads and brothers back?!" The child asked hopefully, but received a shake of the head in return.

"No. If he had then mom would've been a lot happier and she would've said so. The only way we're going to get them back is if we get stronger than him. Remember that Pan." The younger again only nodded, letting all the information sink in before Master Roshi called to them.

"Girls! No more whispering, time to begin!" In response both nodded to the Turtle Hermit, moved away from one another and bowed to each other before entering fighting stances.

* * *

Meanwhile high above the clouds were the two humans Uub and Marron, training hard on the Lookout. They were there for the same reason as Pan and Bra were at Master Roshi's: Train to defeat Android 1.

Whilst the Saiyans had to 'graduate' to this level, the three humans had bypassed the restrictions simply by refusing to follow them. Both Videl and Marron had come to train with Mr. Popo as they knew that it would take far too long to begin training at Roshi's level and wanted to get a much needed head start to the Saiyans.

As for Uub, he was currently the strongest of the group yet he needed to be somewhere to unlock his hidden potential and till the time where he had a sparring partner or Bulma built them a gravity chamber, he was forced to meditate instead.

As for the female, she had also made some tremendous progress even though she was at the tender age of five. The young girl had ferocity in her as well, wanting to avenge her parents and make them proud. Her goal however was a rather large one: Train with King Kai.

By training with him, she could learn the Kaioken, Spirit Bomb and various other techniques and even things about the human race that even Mr. Popo didn't know…

Currently she was sparring with the aforementioned genie in a small, pink gi, trying to dodge his attacks. How the girl had made such progress, Popo did not know, but he assumed it had something to do with her, in a way, being part android. Perhaps some form of nanites or energy system had transferred over to her.

Whatever the reason, Popo knew he needed to look after the girl and her aggressive tendencies, as she was now parentless and potentially reckless… reckless enough to go and attack Android 1.

Uub however was a different story. He had just come there one day after climbing the tower and Popo had no idea why the boy would be so angry over a sneak attack and his life being spared.

The groundskeeper assumed it was more than that however but Uub yielded no information, instead the boy simply sat there on the edge of the Lookout all day and night meditating, barely eating.

'That… **monster!**' Thought the boy within his own mind, 'It's all his fault. All of it! And if it's the last thing I do… I'll make him pay!' Suddenly, the human opened his eyes, revealing them to be dark with red irises…

* * *

Money. That was something that seemed to make the world go round. At least it seemed so to the android and had been indicated to him on various posters. For one week 3 had been without money and therefore without proper clothing, food or shelter.

Although he was built to be a perfect warrior, he was like a Saiyan and needed large supplements of food to stay alive and keep his strength up, and after a week of no food he felt his energy draining and his stomach gnawing at his insides.

Although the boy could have easily stolen if he so wished, his extremely concentrated Saiyan DNA had built up his feeling of honour and pride, meaning that thievery was below him and drastic tactic only cowards would resort to.

The android, against every fibre of his being, had tried as well to copy the various other children he saw on the street successfully begging for money but he couldn't seem to copy their wanting faces and either got a look of fright or no glance at all.

That was of course just the first week. Somehow he had found his way into an underground fighting club. At first the boy's hopes had jumped, not even registering at the front and jumping right into a fray between two gigantic men and beating them senseless.

His hopes however dropped when it was like that day after day, fight after fight and everything all too easy and eventually he actually ran out of willing fighters. On the upside he at least got some money.

With this currency, he was able to purchase a large amount of food to appease his belly and a new fighting gi. It wasn't much as it was only similar to the Turtle Hermit gi Krillin once wore except there was no undershirt, the sleeves had been torn off and it was dark blue in color, but it was at least something.

"But… what now?" 3 asked himself as he sat atop a small cliff overlooking some pastures below with the cool night breeze on his face, "There's no one on this planet to challenge me… do I go into space?" The youth said as he looked up into the skies, his tail softly waving behind him, "Yeah space! But how do I get there? That blue-haired woman in my files turned me away as soon as she found out I was an android and I don't think the rest of these Earthlings could give me a proper challenge or are smart enough to build a ship. That big guy back there might pose a challenge but he's already proven that he's a pacifist" The boy stopped midsentence to snort in disgust at the word before continuing, "And that female didn't look like she would fight me either. What a waste of power." The Saiyan cub put his arms behind his head as he laid on the soft grass, "I just want one good fight. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Now dearie why would you want to spend your life fighting?" An elderly voice said kindly and the boy jumped up in surprise into an offensive stance. Before him however was no opponent, rather a grey-haired female in a pink dress whom appeared to be in her early seventies.

"Fighting only hurts others. What good is that?" The woman continued her questioning and 3 relaxed his stance.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand. No one on this planet does… anymore that is." The android replied solemnly as he clenched his fists, yet the woman only smiled at him sweetly.

"You look cold sonny. Why don't we continue this conversation at my cottage? If you like, you can stay the night." At first the boy was going to turn her down, but a warm bed and a fire sounded nice.

The cottage was nothing special. It was small with a fire, two bedrooms, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a fireplace, all done up in a cosy style with old, pale wood and small furnishings. About as stereotypical as one could get. Although it appeared to be something from a fairy-tale due to it being smack-dab in the middle of the forest and having a sense of warmth to it.

Once inside, the woman had made some tea whilst 3 sat on a small chair patiently, looking at some paintings on the wall and looking around at his home for the night. Once back, the female gave the biological android a cup of his own whilst she sat on the chair opposite him.

"Now then, I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Sarah Connors. And who might you be young man?" Inclined Sarah.

"Well… I guess you could call me 3." The android replied as he eyed his drink.

"Well to be quite honest, you don't look three. I wonder what you kids are being fed these days." The elder said as she took a sip of her warm beverage.

"No. My name is 3, not my age." The boy replied stubbornly, earning a small giggle from his host for the night.

"You kids and your crazy names. But tell me now, why do you want to fight others so badly?" Sarah inquired her guest, resulting in 3 thinking over his answer.

"To be quite honest… it's just in my blood. I feel sort of a hunger for battle the whole time." The android said, trying to describe his heritage in a secretive way, not certain she would believe him if he started going on about Saiyans, Arcosians and battles of destiny.

"Let me guess, you come from a line of martial artists?"

"You could say that…" The cup in 3's hand was now empty, thinking that although the drink wasn't too bad, he would prefer something more… powerful in terms of taste.

"Well, I don't see all the fun that comes from beating someone else up. I mean, how can inflicting pain be enjoyable?" The elderly female asked rhetorically but received an answer nonetheless.

"I don't find the part of inflicting pain enjoyable, I just do it for sport. Being able to prove your worth in an action-packed duel of wits, strength, skill and stamina is a rush unlike any other, but so far I haven't found anyone who's good enough to challenge me."

Sarah remained silent for a few moments before a smile crept onto her face. In all her years, she still found it possible to learn something new every day. This got her thinking, maybe fighting did have a place in the world, so she decided to share her small revelation, "And I suppose that perhaps training so much can help you learn to defend yourself and your loved ones."

Although the last comment did have some incite, Sarah found that the last bit had greatly upset her guest to the point where she swore she could see a small tear on his now down looking face.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know you were without family. I just assumed you ran away." The elder spoke with kindness as she tried to apologize, only to see 3 look back up with a smile. The smile was forced, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Don't worry about me. I know everything there is to know about them. Trust me." The Saiyan hopped off of the seat and stretched, "Thank you for the… tea was it? If you don't mind I would like to turn in for the night. I think I've fought enough for one day."

* * *

Meanwhile at the ring of the tournament, a small rumble could be heard that lasted for a few seconds before dissipating. The rumble returned a few moments later but this time far louder yet disappeared all the same. This continued for a short while before the rumble seemed to pick up a pattern of someone breathing deeply.

A few cracks were now visible in the tournament floor and a small laugh could be heard on the background. This laugh however soon grew for larger and louder as the tournament grounds shook ferociously and more cracks became visible on the tile floor. Soon, the ring began to rip apart as the dark laughter continued, car alarms activated, electricity went on and off in nearby buildings and the ring floor began to burst open as fire seeped out of it.

Soon the entire grounds were alight with red, fire-like ki that began to melt away the buildings. Slowly a shrouded, muscular figure could be seen rising from the ground in the centre of it all, a devious grin on his face.

Little did 3 know, his fighting had just begun.

* * *

**A/N: Yes not a lot of the main character here, but at least the action will pick up next chapter!... Whenever that gets out ^^". Well, I hope you enjoyed a little bit more of Android 3, and who is this new fighter? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!**

**Till next time!**


	5. The Warriors of The Past

**A/N: Important stuff at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All rights to music suggested go to their respected owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Warriors of The Past**

1 awakened from Sleep Mode with a jolt. A surge of power had activated his sensors and alarms were going off like crazy inside the android's mind, warning him of possible danger to the public. Finally cooling down his processor and able to think coherently, the android got a better lock on the power. It was strange to say the least.

It seemed like a giant mass of power held together by some volatile form energy, the power itself was dwarfed by his own but was nothing to sneeze at either. Needing no more time to think, 1 took off into the night, bursting out from under the tree canopy of a forest near West City (awakening some unfortunate squirrels), heading in the direction of the power whilst leaving a trail of white energy behind him.

"Energy source: Unknown. No matches found in database. Warning: Exercise extreme caution. Subject appears to be radioactive according to heat signatures." The pale powerhouse spoke out loud, reading the information from his HUD. This however was all the data he had available on the source of energy. It was something entirely new in his databanks.

* * *

1 however was not the only one who felt the power suddenly appear. Pan and Bra had been staying the night at Roshi's Island so as to train more often, both girls and martial artist rose at the same time with a jump.

"What is that?" Pan asked her roommate worriedly, both now fully awake.

"I don't know… but it feels like it's coming from near Mom!" the blue-haired girl of the room said with worry. Without wasting any more time the two ran for Master Roshi's room with all their speed.

The pair of Saiyans ran into their master's room to find the elderly man staring out his window into the night, holding his cane with one hand as he slouched and a pale glow barely visible in the distance from outside the window.

"Ma-Master Roshi, what is it?" Pan asked fearfully as she neared the hermit and Bra held her hand to her chest in worry.

"That my dear is something I'm glad you can't yet feel from that android, thanks to the lack of your current skills." Roshi turned to look down at his pupil. "That is evil. Plain and simple. But this energy, I have never felt anything so impure and destructive in my entire life." the master turned back to the window as did Pan, her hair now almost at shoulder length. Bra merely stood at the doorway in silent prayer.

* * *

'That machine better keep his word…'

"Uub! What are you doing?! You can't go down there!" Marron yelled in protest as she huddled behind the genie Mr. Popo fearfully whilst the darker skinned boy tied his brown gi's belt, not seeming to pay attention to their protests.

"She is right. The power being given off by that creature is above that of Cell when he fought Android 17. That's more than a Super Saiyan had for a long while!" the aforementioned caretaker warned, but Uub merely continued his routine, sucking in a deep breath of air to calm his nerves and letting it out slowly through his nostrils. The guest then looked to his friends with a grin much like that of Goku's.

"I don't exactly know what that means, but I'm guessing you're saying he's hellishly strong." Popo nodded slowly as an answer. "Well even if that is the case, I can't doubt my training! I've worked hard to fight not just that android, but all injustice and this seems like some good practice." Throughout his small monologue Uub had kept that warm smile, before turning to face the edge of Kami's Lookout and began a small but serious stride, seemingly ready to face the powers that be themselves if necessary.

"Wait!" Marron called out in desperation, making Uub pause and look back. He found the small girl running towards him, desperately searching her pink pajama pants pocket for something. Upon retrieval, Marron quickly dropped a small object in the boy's hand. A white pearl, seemingly from a necklace. "It was all I could find of Mommy's. She always liked that necklace a lot for some reason. It's helped me got stronger, so maybe it will help you too!" Marron explained with hopeful eyes and cheery voice, looking up at her brother figure.

Uub smiled back at her and tucked it in his sash. "Thanks Marron. I'll keep it as a good luck charm till I return." With a pat on the head for Marron and a nod to Popo, Uub took off into the night sky, the cool breeze moving past his face as he increased his speed. 'That is of course, if I come back at all.'

* * *

Android 3 felt the ground shake, but blew it off as his imagination, turning over in the small bed. Suddenly the shaking came back but this time hard enough to throw him off his place of rest. The boy sat up slowly, calming his nerves and closing his eyes. He might not have been able to sense energy, but he could very well sense a fight brewing. Smiling almost darkly, the creation moved to put on his boots.

3 paused when Sarah came through his bedroom door wobbling slightly. "3! Are you alrigh-" the woman paused as she saw what the android had in mind. "You're not going to… go out there are you?" the host asked in a worried tone.

3 needed to come up with an answer quickly or else he might have to force his way out. "I need to um… go out there and protect those people! Yeah, if I don't, then a lot of them could get hurt." For some reason, the boy didn't feel too good about lying to this woman. But why? He was a warrior after all, and warriors didn't care about the feelings of others… right?

"Please don't take this the wrong way dearie, but what could you do to help out in an earthquake? You're just a boy!" 3 smirked once again, but more jokingly this time.

"Let me assure you, that's not the case." Before Sarah could argue any further the android seemed to vanish from sight, a strong wind moving past her and out an open window.

3 floated above the house a few moments before noticing a dull orange glow off in the distance and assumed that was where the fight would take place. The creation sprang into a fast flight, not believing someone could be so kind enough to fall for such a lie. "Save others." The android repeated with a smirk and a small laugh. "As if I cared about them. A person should be able to take care of themselves, not need babying. And if they want help, they're nothing but dirt to me." The boy recited an old Saiyan oath he believed his culture had gone by, then moving to focus on meeting his challenger.

Android 7 walked on the outskirts of the city's market area, her black hair blowing in the night breeze and her body illuminated by dim street lamps. Hearing sudden explosions behind her followed by terror-filled screams, 7 turned around to see fire and smoke rising from several buildings and a dark energy moving toward her. Car alarms went off and the night was suddenly filled with the sounds of dogs barking.

The cyborg merely shrugged, turned back and continued her walk out of the city. "Not my problem."

* * *

**[BGM (Background Music): First Dungeon by Naoki Sato]**

Fire. That was all he could see, but the demon continued his dark smile as he knew it would soon all become clear. And slowly, his prediction came to fruition. The flames in his eyes subsided and his vision returned to its maximum quality in a few moments, revealing the night to him. Looking down he found nothing but a large, deep hole in the ground surrounded by cracked and broken cement stands. His grin spread from ear to ear.

His tomb. That accursed seal had finally been broken! After hundreds of years of gaining his strength and being trodden on by lesser, pathetic warriors, the true strongest under the heavens had returned! But he would no longer be there for entertainment like that foolish wizard had intended, no. Today, he would be the Earth's reckoning!

The doom bringer stood at just over ten feet tall with gigantic muscles adorned with dark purple skin. His dark brown hair was long but spiky with flashes of blue electricity moving through it, a white bandanna tied round the base of his hair. The monster's eyes were lit up a deep scarlet, his teeth sharp and long, exposed by his evil smile which seemed to tie together his attire: his torso was left bare, exposing numerous deep scars, and his legs covered by long white baggy pants, leading down to his bare feet.

But the monster was far more noticeable for another reason. Although the fire around his eyes may have subsided, his body was another case. Flames as hot as magma stood out several metres from his skin and licked at the night sky. The fire was spread around him as though a gigantic, red eagle had decided to perch itself on his back, screeching angrily for destruction. And destruction it would have.

Slowly, the demon floated down towards the street before him, lined with tall buildings and cars on both sides. The monster's flames slowly melted the surface of the road as he neared it, a molten pool forming beneath his feet and sending more black smoke into the night. When the warrior's feet did come into contact with the surface, they were greeted by melted tar. The demon's smile broadened again.

After so many years of entrapment, he wanted a good fight. And he knew just how to draw some opponents out.

Raising an arm slowly, the monster heard police sirens in the distance. Good. They would make adequate victims. Fire trucks and police cars pulled up with a screech, the officers quickly climbing out of their cars and pointing their pathetic weapons at the brute. He frowned. Foolish mortals. No unworthy fighter wishing to live dared challenge the mighty Tenkaichi Budokai!

"Freeze!" a pudgy officer yelled ironically and cocked his gun, several other officers following his lead. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to turn off whatever fireworks you have set up or we will open fire!"

"Open fire you say?" Tenkaichi spoke with a deep, rough voice that carried through the streets. "Please, allow me." Before the officer could speak up, the demon flicked up his hand, a weak ki blast suddenly being released. But not just any ki blast, it was surrounded by rings of fire that reached opposite ends of the streets, melting buildings along the way and before police could return fire the blast reached them, now only piles of ash and melted metal where cars and policemen once were, their screams filling the night drowning out the sound of the explosion.

"Pathetic." the demon said with his grin back. "I think it's time to have a little fun. And if that creation doesn't show up, then these people will pay the price." With a cackle, Tenkaichi flexed his monstrous muscles and his aura of fire burst even wider and turned a good three blocks of the city into a large crater. Once it subsided to normal level the brute raised his hand like before, but now firing blasts at random rapidly creating gaping holes in various office buildings.

Bulma was smarter than to stay in the city. Although she had many prized possessions and pets at her homestead, the plans for Android 1 needed to be protected. She was still worried as hell though. Her mother and father had plainly refused to leave, making the exact same argument they made during the Buu fiasco. She had packed up what she could in capsules and entered a hovercar, heading for Master Roshi's island.

The blue-haired female had made the mistake of looking down at the explosions however, the monster suddenly feeling watched looked up to see the small craft. None would escape his eternal wrath, and she would be the first example. His hand suddenly moved up and he fired a far larger blast of hot ki, more than enough to level Capsule Corp Headquarters itself. As the car compartment became hotter and hotter, death now unavoidable, Bulma's last thoughts turned to her husband she would soon meet again.

It seemed Android 1 would deprive her of that as well.

**[Changer BGM: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic OST - Track 1 - Enfin apparu!]**

Bulma closed her eyes in terror and waited for her demise any moment now. That moment however took longer than expected. Opening her eyes slowly, she wasn't sure whether to be happy or angry. Android 1 floated before her car, holding back the blast with both hands. When the blast had stabilized, the android kicked it sky high out of Earth's atmosphere.

The demon growled at the creation, getting ready to fire another blast, but one far larger.

"Sir, I'm going have to ask you to stop your mass murder." 1 said loudly over the roaring flames. "Protecting the Earth and its inhabitants is my current prime directive and if you attack once more, in accordance with Protocol 21, I will be forced to retaliate." The androids words fell on deaf ears as the demon suddenly fired a blast the size of his own body towards the heiress and android.

Acting quickly, the machine stuck out his palms and absorbed the strange ki, suddenly getting a warning from his systems to avoid overheating his circuits. Even though they were technically like his own biological makeup after so many years of being inside him, practically his veins now, they still functioned exactly like machine parts and so overheating was a very relevant danger. He would try to refrain from absorption in this battle.

"Warning has been given. Subject has replied with violence. Resolve: Engage in combat." 1 said out loud, Bulma still in the same position as earlier looking on in fear. "Mrs. Briefs, I'm going to have ask you to leave. This could get dangerous." With a small nod, the female quickly hightailed out of the area, still uncertain of whether to be grateful or angry.

The machine slowly lowered himself down to street level to face his opponent, weary of any attack. "I do not wish to fight you. I will give you a chance to surrender or I shall use force." The response was unexpected to the android. The demon snickered. Then gave a small laugh. Suddenly the monster was clutching his stomach, unable to breathe.

"Me, the great and powerful Tenkaichi Budokai, warrior demon of Earth and bringer of death give up? Ha! You are a fool to think I would pass up a bout with the one who freed me from my imprisonment, Android 1." the android became shocked (added to the list). How could someone know his designation without him telling them?

"No more talk! No we fight! Ha ha ha ha ha!" the demon lunged forward, his fist reared back and aimed at the androids face. What combat style would he use? Muay Thai? Karate? Jujutsu? Kenpo? There were so many to pick from! And what of his opponent? Boxing? Ninjutsu? Perhaps even-

A punch. A punch about as refined as Master Roshi's magazine collection. The demon _knew_ the android had more prowess than this, but was he really seen as this unworthy?! Whether or not that was the case, the attack did its job. 1's pale fist connected with a resounding crack, shockwaves being sent out far enough to crack the windows of still standing buildings and vehicles. The mighty demon was sent hurtling backwards with a dent in his face, his body skidding and hopping across the pools of molten road he had created.

"I will give you one last chance to yield or I will end your existence." With the android's final warning given, the answer was swiftly given.

**[Stop BGM]**

The ground was rocked as a purple fist connected with it, the demon pushing himself up on one wobbly arm and a shaking leg. The area shook as the demon laughed once more, turning his head to the heavens, his voice carried through the city and his body shaking with evil laughter. His face was suddenly jerked down to his opponent. "That was a good punch, I'll give you that, but don't get cocky with me you novice!" Tenkaichi tightened his fist as he spoke in his fury. "I have the knowledge of all competitors who ever came to that accursed tournament! Though you may outclass me in power by miles, fights are not won with power alone! I knew everything about you the second you stepped into that ring! I know your past!" The demon's right foot was pressed into the ground. "I know your techniques!" The monster's other foot followed the action and Tenkaichi narrowed his eyes as he flexed his muscles and the wind suddenly picked up, swirling around him faster and faster. "And I know your weaknesses!"

* * *

King Kai's planet may have been small, but it was most certainly busy. The deity had been one of the first to be informed of the disaster on Earth so quickly adding a second and third floor to his humble abode (courtesy of magic materialization), the pudgy comedian invited the Z-Fighters over for a place to spend time and train at, being informed by Dende going back was not an option.

Piccolo and the humans had seemed mostly upset over having to hand over the fate of the Earth to that creature whilst Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks had been able to distract themselves with some training. Perhaps they were to find a way to reach a new level of power that would be enough to take out the menace in an instant. Life, or rather afterlife, seemed to be getting relatively normal for the bunch: sleep, eat and train while having fun, it was actually rather enjoyable. But not every spirit was content.

Krillin and 18 had been trying to stay in contact with their daughter as much as possible, but King Kai could only do so much telepathic work, so the couple were often sullen, but none were hit as hard by depression than Gohan.

The hybrid was beyond anger, being denied to see his wife and child had set him off the edge. Every moment of every day was spent training, the man taking the almost unlimited stamina that came with his spirit body to the absolute limit, gaining strides in strength. Each warrior had tried to consult the youngest of their group, even Vegeta going as far as giving the hybrid a pat on the back, but he had only continued the harsh training.

Sparring with Gohan had now become almost impossible for anyone below a Super Saiyan 3, the angered warrior simply being too brutal in attacks. Goku was worried for his son to say the least. If he didn't find a way to calm his spirit, he didn't know what might happen.

It seemed as though the issue would have to wait a little longer to be solved because as Goku was about to confront his son during Gohan's meditation, the blue owner of the planet suddenly burst from the front door yelling, "Goku! Goku! We have a problem on our hands!"

All activity on the small rock stopped as the warriors looked over to their landlord and their friends talk. "What's up King Kai?" Goku asked as he turned away from his son with a small sigh.

"Some sort of demon is attacking West City!" the Kai answered out of breath.

"What!" A panicked Vegeta asked in an angered yell. "Are Bulma and Bra safe?" Trunks moved in behind his father, worried as well.

"Yes. Bra is far from the city and Bulma just barely managed to escape, but you won't believe who saved her life!" Turning around, and all the fighters knowing the drill, the blue being was almost pushed over by their combined strength grunting out, "I should… really try getting back into… shape!"

There was a sudden collective gasp from the group, not believing their eyes as the picture of Earth came to them. Their murderer had suddenly become their only hope.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was originally supposed to be far longer, but I'm cutting it here so that it doesn't feel too squished in. Now the important stuff:**

**I have been doing some thinking and have wondered if I should do a sort of restart for Android 1. I say sort of because content will remain about the same from chapter 2 (maybe a few edits in there to make it better) onwards, whilst chapter 1 will be spread across several other chapters, and instead of simple hit and run tactics, there will be actual fights and plans of how to stop Android 1, and some higher quality chapters from that point on.**

**Of course, this means that people might not be able to review again, but here are some pluses to this option: I am going to release this all in a big bundle of redone chapters plus the chapter after this in one day, so any comments about the redone chapters can be given on that chapter.**

**Or, if people are fine with this the way it is, there is a poll on my profile for whether or not I should do this.**

**Till next time, please review and vote!**


End file.
